


The Weight of War

by AChronum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Loss of Innocence, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChronum/pseuds/AChronum
Summary: With the discovery of Kuron, Shiro's clone, Lance struggles to find a solution to the threat against Voltron. With every second working against him, can Lance work around the inevitable or will Lance sacrifice a piece of himself for the greater good of his team?





	The Weight of War

“Goodbye not Shiro.” Hunk choked out, sniffling as he choked back tears. He pulled the former black paladin into a bear hug. “You might be a fake but we'll still miss you.” Pidge scoffed and poked at Kuron again. 

“I still think we should put him under and open him up.” Pidge crossed her arms. “Allura learned new space magic. We should run some tests with these new techniques. Maybe we could even turn whatever Haggar is using against her!” Matt nodded next to her. 

“Pidge, we've a discussed this.”Allura sighed as she engaged the blindfold's lock around the former paladin's eyes. “We can't risk engaging Haggar unless we know exactly how it works. Which is why we are sending him away until we know how to counteract her magic. My life force is directly tied to the lions. If Haggar managed to somehow hold influence over me, she would control them to some extent as well. And we can't risk having her anywhere near Voltron right now.” She patted the man on the shoulder before stepping away, her mouth set in a grim frown. Lance punched Pidge lightly in the arm with a chuckle. It only sounded slightly forced.

“Come on guys, lighten up! We'll have him back here in no time!” Lance grinned as he waltzed up to the blindfolded man and used him as an arm rest, shooting finger guns at everyone. Kuron huffed with amusement. “I'll meet up with Keith at the rendezvous point, get him to the safe house the Blade has set up, and be back in a flash! Then we kick some Galra booty, kick a few druids around, and BAM! Shiro and Kuron back in action!” The team rolled their eyes at Lance's simplifications but a few shaky smiles managed to creep their way across their faces. 

“Any last words big guy before you're blind, deaf, and dumb?” Lance asked cheerfully. His voice cracked. His smile didn't falter. Everyone else ignored it. Kuron smiled sadly.

“For everything and more, I'm...” His voice caught in his throat. “I'm sorry. I hope you do find Shiro one of these days. And although these memories aren't mine, these emotions aren't mine, I'm still going to miss you all. Shiro believed in his team and I do as well. Good luck guys. I look forward to meeting you all again.” Kuron nodded towards Lance who locked a set of mufflers over his ears. They weren't sure how Haggar received information through Kuron. Lance turned him gently and guided him up the ramp to Red and with an excited wave to the rest of the team, launched into space.

The flight towards the rendezvous point was somber. Even Lance couldn't muster up the will to joke and talk. The air in the cockpit felt heavy. Stale. Red rumbled comfortingly in Lance's mind but he barely felt it. His hands trembled slightly on the controls. The sound of Kuron's breathing pounded in his ears.

_“Damn it Keith, pick up.” Lance whispered angrily at the communicator. Two rings. Three rings. His shoulders lost some tension as the call connected. Keith stared at Lance in confusion, checking around Lance, before he scowled._

_“Lance what are you-” Lance shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips as his eyes focused on something off camera. Keith's scowl softened into a concerned frown as he took in the blu- No, red paladin's surroundings. It was pitch black, Lance's face only illuminated by the light of the communicator. Lance's shoulders were hunched and his knees where just barley visible at the bottom of the screen. Something heavy sounded off screen, the sound disappearing for a few moments and then reappaering, only to grow fainter. Lance let out a shaky breath._

_“Keith. I-I'm sorta freaking out right now. Like, major freaking out. Like the airlock freaking out.” Lance whispered. His voice shook. Bags hung dark under his eyes. His skin looked pale. “Listen Keith. Voltron, us, the castle, I think we're in danger Keith. Something horrible is going on and I-I can't tell anyone Keith. No one would believe me. I need help.” Lance could feel the tears prickling at his eyes._

_“Lance just breath for a second.” Keith looked bewildered. Lance couldn't help the panicked giggle. How insane was this? Going to mullet-head for help, the most emotionally . Who in a million years would have thought this. “Lance have you gone to Shiro. He can probably-”_

_“Shiro is the problem Keith. We... We don't have Shiro Keith. That thing is a-a...!” Lance swore under his breath as his voice caught in his throat. He hated feeling like this, helpless and out of control. “He's a quiznacking clone Keith! A fake, a phoney! A quiznacking clone!” Lance's voice started rising before a sob slipped past his lips and he slap a hand over his mouth. Keith gaped at Lance as he processed the accusation before fury twisted his features._

_“What the hell Lance? How could you say that?” Keith growled furiously. “What proof do you have? Huh? Anything quiznacking thing?”_

_“He doesn't remember meeting you.” Lance spoke quietly. “A-at least not in specific detail. He doesn't remember the Garrison. He doesn't remember quiznacking Iverson! Like who doesn't remember that piece of trash? We've been talking Keith. The only thing he remembers in any sort of details are things the Galra would have known. Like Arus or saving the Traujeer. But he doesn't remember that Pidge tried to leave or that you and Allura totally bailed on us! And what he does remember... its like he was looking from a different angle. His memories are so wonky and wrong its unbelievable. And the other day he said he was the leader of Voltron so he gets to make the decision. Shiro has never said anything like that! And he went behind our backs to the Kral thingy after we decided it was to dangerous. The Shiro we knew wouldn't have pulled a shitty stunt like that and you know it.” Lance omitted how Shiro treated him specifically. How being Shiro's right hand made him feel worse about his place on the team. He ignored the sting._

_“He was a prisoner twice Lance. The torture probably messed with his head.” Keith's words seemed more for his own benefit than Lance's. Lance felt a pang of sympathy for him. Although no one really knew the extent of their relationship, Lance knew Keith was closer than anyone to the older man. Lance pressed his mouth into a hard line. “You can't just assume he isn't Shiro because he's not who you remember! In case you're aware, we are in a war and Shiro has been Zarkon's prisoner twice! He... his PTSD is just worst. We can't... we can't just... I can't-!” Keith shook, his face red and eyes burning._

_“This is nonsense Lance. Stop doubting him. If you have issues with how he does things, just confront him. He's reasonable.” Keith spat. “You dealt with me as a leader but you can't deal with him anymore huh? Now that the disaster is gone, you need a new project to work on huh?” Keith sneered just before cutting the communication._

_Lance stared at the screen, watching with detached interest as small droplets seeped up from the screen. Odd, he though to himself as he wiped it off . A dark stain appeared on the sleeve of his hoodie. Oh. He could feel them now rolling down his cheeks. He felt a strange distance from his sadness.. He caught his reflection in the dark screen. Shadows under his eyes, skin pale and dry, he was really letting himself go huh. He'd need to fix that before everyone else noticed. His communicator binged. He tapped the message notification._

_From: Unknown  
Next transmission codes. Upload on project Kuron in two vargas. Marked as discontinued._

_-K._

_Lance nodded at the message and stored it. He sat in the small storage closet for a long while after that._

Lance snapped back to reality as he approached the ship graveyard, eyes peeled for the rendezvous craft. They had arrived a little early. Kuron remained quiet for the most part, besides the breathing that still rung in his ears. Red also quieted down, on alert for passing ships. Lance settled Red on the worn hull of an ancient ship and started the short range broadcast codes Keith supplied them. His eyes slipped closed.

_Lance worked up the nerve to read over the reports the next day despite having them for nearly an entire quintant. He scrolled through the holo report briefly and groaned. He would actually have to read everything. The spark notes version wasn't going to cut it apparently. Maybe he could convince someone to turn it into a movie. So much easier. With a grimace, he laid back on his bed and read._

_He wanted to vomit. A few times he though he would. Operation: Kuron was developed by Haggar nearly two hundred deca-phoebs ago as the primary means of infiltrating and destabilizing the governments of races with telepathic abilities. They removed promising individuals and replaced them with an exact clone, giving Haggar nearly unlimited insight and control over their politics. She and her druids managed to corral a fourth of the Galra's current territory with this method while the military resources were spent decimating several attempted rebellions._

_Lance finished the report, wide eyed and trembling. Haggar knew everything. Kuron was a threat to Voltron and the Paladins. Lance felt the blood rushing to his ears and his chest tightening, breaths coming shorter and shorter. His vision blurred and white speckles appeared. What where they going to do? What did Haggar already know? Has Kuron alreay walked them into a trap? How was he going to fix this? How was he going to confront Shir- the clone? How were they suppose- A loud ding broken his train of thought and he immediately latched onto the sound. He turned his head and Kieth's name blinked across the screen of his communicator. Kieth. Kieth would help. Kieth must have seen the logs. Kieth used to be leader. A terrible one but he had more experience than Lance and Lance was scared. He snatched it up to read the incoming messages._

_From: Keith_

_Documents verified. Project listing updated to Re-Instated the same time we lost Shiro. No mention of where Shiro is or was. Records of compiled data untraceable. Show no one.  
Video conference in one movement. Access codes below. Connect alone._

_Sorry._

_Lance scoffed at the apology. Typical quiznacking Keith. Always avoiding an actual apology. Still, it made him feel better even if just a little. Lance sighed and smiled just a little. He'd make sure Keith never heard him admit that._

Lance smiled weakly as Red rumbled and he cut the transmission. He felt Red open and shut again, Keith's presence suddenly next to him. A hand landed on his shoulder and some of the tension seeped out of him. This plan, this burden, was overwhelming. No one could know. It would break the team and the alliance they had with the Blade. But it weighed just a little less knowing someone else shared it.

“Here.” Keith spoke quietly as he punched coordinates into Red's navigation systems. He smiled briefly as the Lion purred into his mind before nodding at Lance. Lance watched as the system pulled up an image of the moon. Covered in metal trees and shining grass, it orbited an emerald gas giant. Lance raised his eyebrows at some of the details provided. He gave Kieth a sour look who rolled his eyes.

“You can fly without nav assist right? After all all what was your name...” Keith wondered sarcastically, “the Tailor right?” Lance's ears went red but he chuckled despite himself.

“Don't worry, I'll show you how to fly mullet.” Lance teased. He launched Red without warning, sending Keith tumbling with a loud thud. Kieth swore as he tried to catch himself. “Might want to strap in Keithy-boy.” Lance just laughed at the muttered profanities, feeling better now that someone was here to keep him out of his own head. He even managed to smile naturally until Keith stood next to him once more.

Tension radiated off Keith. Lance glanced at him out of his eye. From an outsider's perspective, Keith was nothing more than hyper focused, getting into the right head space for the mission. To Lance though, Keith was nervous and maybe scared. The way his hand hovered a few inches from his blade, how his eyes snapped back to the strapped in Kuron every few seconds, how his body was overly relaxed as if aanticipating a fight. It all screamed nerves.

_Lance stood outside the central control room with Pidge, arms crossed and a tired look on his face._

_“Pidge please just jam the doors for a varga or two. Say it was a system malfunction or something and pretend to fix it.”Lance pleaded, “It wouldn't be the first time you pulled something like this.” He added dryly. Pidge rolled her eye and Lance determinedly ignored the muttered “Yeah mostly cause of your dumb ass.”_

_“You gotta tell me whats going on. Not that I don't trust you. Its just you've been acting weird lately Lance.” Pidge frowned and folded her arms, “I'm not sticking my neck out so you can chat with some girl or something. If I do this, I'm listening to every single word you and whoever it is you're talking to says.” She poked him in the chest with each word. Lance snatched her hand._

_“No you will not. Aboslutely not. Negative. Now way Jose. This is private between the Blade and me. Its just a little reconn I asked for and I don't want anyone to know if I was wrong okay?” Lance muttered. “Its just, Kolivan, Keith, and myself. If my hunch was wrong, everything goes back to normal and everyone goes on their merry little way. I love you but if someone overhears or finds out... I just don't want to make anyone upset, not with how stressed things have been.” And especially not with how the clone has been with me, Lance added silently. Pidge sighed._

_“Yeah I know what you mean. Things have been tense between Shiro and Allura. I can understand that.” Pidge seemed to think it over for a few more moments before she sighed again. “Fine. You've got two uninterrupted vargas. But after that, I’m throwing those doors wide open. And you better believe I'm collecting on this.” She turned to leave but Lance caught her arm. A retort died on her lips as she froze. Lance looked terrifying._

_“No listening. If I'm right and this gets out, I can’t promise we'll make it out alive.” Pidge shivered a little at his tone. She shook his arm off and huffed off._

_Lance sighed as he stepped inside and, just a few moments later, heard the locks initializing. He typed in the security clearance and Kolivan and Kieth appeared on the screen._

_“Are you alone Paladin?” Lance nodded. Kieth kept his eyes firmly averted off screen and Lance scoffed before turning his attention to Kolivan. Real mature mullet-head. “The spy we recently managed to have inflitrate the Galra central command transmitted hundreds of years of classified information in the chaos at the Kral Zera. Project: Kuron, as the documents you have already reviewed detailed, was originally a way to inflitrate and destabilize societies with telepathic abilities. The project was discontinued due to high project costs and shifting priorities. Shortly after your battle with Zarkon, Haggar reinstated the program.” Several holo displays appeared, documenting the creation of Shiro’s clone. Nausea gripped Lance. Pictures of a thing growing into Shiro peppered the documents._

_“It seems they overlay large portions of the subject’s memories into these hosts through the growing cycle. The effeciency of the process is only about 40%, leaving the Galra to fill in the blanks anyway they like. These clones only exist until a certain protocol stage is completed as a security measure. The decomposition process erases everything of the clone, including the brain. The Black Paladin is showing signs of more rapid deterioration, suggesting Haggar accelerated whatever agenda she is pushing. Most like she is attempting to assist Lotor without drawing attention to herself considering his sudden change in personality appeared shortly before the Kral Zera incident.”_

_“So, where is Shiro then?” Lance asked. “They needed his memories right? They could still have him somewhere locked away! We could still find him yes?” Kolivan went to speak but Keith cut him off._

_“We started looking Lance but…” Keith scowled, “We’ve found nothing! We’ve mobilized half the Blade and nothing. We quiznacking lost him. Again.” Keith seemed to fold into himself after that. Lance understood the frustration. It seemed everytime something good happened, it was revealed as another Galra scheme. Lance was tired of surprises._

_“Now Red paladin.” Kolivan brought Lance back to the conversation. “How do you plan to proceed? Revealing that the Black Paladin is a spy would cripple Voltron and we must avoid the witch knowing we know about him.” Lance nodded grimly. He chewed at his lower lip._

_“Do you know where she is right now?” Lance asked quietly and Kolivan nodded. “Distract her. Set off bombs, launch rockets or missles or do whatever we need to do to keep her from watching us through the clone.” The name felt wrong to say now. It felt heavy and sticky and left him feeling violated. Haggar tricked them and no one thought differently. If she could do that, what else could she do to them?_

_“It's possible.” Kieth spoke up, startling Kolivan. “The rebel forces have been arming the local populace of the planet Haggar is hiding. If we rally them, you’ll have an opening until she flees the system as usual.”_

_“This plan could work.” Kolivan mused. “Do you believe you can stay quiet Red paladin? Secrecy is of the upmost priority. Communicate to your fellow Paladins only what you need to in order to gain their trust. The less anyone knows, the less likely the witch is to be tipped off of your plan.” Lance nodded. If that's what had to be done, so be it._

_“Don't worry. Whatever I need to do to keep them safe, I will.” Lance swore. Man did he never regret a promise more than that._

“Hey.” Lance spoke softly. “Whats going on Samurai?” Lance felt better having Keith here, even if he brought his angsty emoness along with him. Kieth was the only one who he felt like he could really open up to without euphemising his concerns. He knew how often Keith got wrapped up in his own head. He'd spent hours after Kieth became the Black Paladin reconsidering everything he thought he knew about Keith. 

Lance thought about his relationship with Keith and how it progressed up until Shiro's second disappearance. The mirror didn't pull punches apparently. Lance realized that Keith's distance from the team may have been in part his fault. The rivalry, the petty arguments that eventually evolved into friendly bickering, the constant tension... Lance always managed to influence others how he wanted and perhaps he had turned the others against Keith. Or rather, kept them from looking any closer. Kept them stuck in their surface judgments of the original Red paladin. He resolved to be better because no one deserved that.

“You're calm.” Lance choked back a laugh. His heart beat at light speed, his stomach was tying itself into knots and attempting to climb out of his throat, and his hands trembled on the controls. “At least, much more collected for someone who thought of every alternative plan first.” Lance frowned and shrugged, not really able to come up with a response. He hated what he was about to do, not question about it but...The team came first. They deserved a happy ending to this crazy adventure. If this was the price he had to pay, to completely remove one chance to screw everything up, didn't he have to take it? The bayard in his lap felt like lead.

He felt a hand press lightly on his shoulder. It shook a little as well. The moon came into view and Lance disabled Red's screens just as they buzzed loudly. The cockpit went dark. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With a smile, Lance brushed his cheek against the back of the hand on his shoulder and suddenly he could see through Red's eyes. He could see how the atmosphere tugged on Red's legs, how the trees shone like water in the evening sun. He saw the sharpness of the grass as Red settled in a bare spot. Hopefully his armor could hold up against those edges.

He felt Keith shift, walking past Kuron to Red's chest hatch. He didn't miss the pause in his step as he passed Kuron. Lance sighed and stood as well, looking over Kuron. Lance strapped him into a hover pad shortly before taking off, leaving Kuron just enough room to breath. They couldn't risk Haggar triggering any sort of destructive commands Kuron may still have. He fiddled with the controls briefly and, as soon as Keith opened Red's hatch, pushed the pad out. 

The pair watched, only taking off once the pad hit the ground. Each section of his restrainers were programmed to disengage themselves one at a time, starting with his legs. Lance and Keith would only stay until all six restraint pieces unlocked and then they would leave. The Blade and Lotor would search for ways to undo any harmful programming Haggar implemented and would fetch Kuron once they discovered a procedure. He still had the mindset and physical capabilities of Shiro. It would be a waste not to employ him if they could.

_“Oh hell no!” Lance waved his finger furiously at Kolivan. Looking back on it now, he felt annoyingly like his mother. “We are NOT killing the clone. This... this whole situation isn't his fault! Voltron doesn't kill innocent people!”_

_“The clone is neither a person nor innocent. It is a weapon and must be disposed of.” Kolivan responded apathetically. “And quickly. The longer we stall, the more likely the witch finds us.”_

_Lance huffed at Kolivan and turned to Keith. “Come on man, have my back on this. Killing people is insane! Killing in the heat of battle is one thing. Not a good thing but its part of the job description. Actually it pretty much sucks if I'm totally honest. But killing someone in cold blood for something that isn't their fault? Come on Keith. That's ridiculous!” To most, Keith didn't bat an eye or even so much as twitch. But Lance knew better. He saw the tiny shift of his stance, the bob of his throat as he mentally prepared himself. Guilt. Awkwardness. Lance's blood ran cold and the burning hot. Keith didn't agree. He laughed. The sound was hallow. The team shot him worried looks behind his back._

_“Oh no. No no no. Nope.” Lance's laughter died out. “Was this your plan Keith and you just had Kolivan present it? Well I see why you left us. Not bloodthirsty enough then I guess!” A few gasps could be heard behind him. Keith's face hardened as Lance approached the screen, his nose nearly touching it. “Well listen here Samurai. We. Don't. Kill. End of story.”_

_“Then Sharpshooter.” Keith spat the nickname. “Figure something else out. At least I have a plan to keep everyone alive. What do you have, hope? Believing that everything will miraculously work out? Yeah really great Lance. That thing sitting in your castle, piloting the black lion in Shiro's place, proves otherwise. You have three days before I come deal with it myself.” He snarled and the communication died. Again. No one moved for a while._

_“Well that puts us on a bit of a time crunch hm?” Coran was the first to speak, twirling his mustache. Lance shook his head. Voltron doesn't kill._

At least that was the official plan, the one Allura and Pidge and Hunk and Matt agreed with. Lance steadied Red, leaving her hovering a just under a mile up. The bayard in his hand shaped into his familiar sniper and he stepped into Red's mouth just as she opened. It felt heavy in his hand. He raised the scope. It trembled as he watched Shi- Kuron stand up, rubbing slightly at his wrists. The gag fell out shortly after and he tugged off the mufflers. If he heard Red, he gave no indication. The shock collar dropped to the ground. Lance raised the sniper and held his breath. Kuron's hands moved in slow motion, moving up to remove the blindfold. His hands shook. He willed them still. His hands shook harder. He had to make the shot now before Haggar could see everything before she knew where to find him before she saw Red before she saw La- Black gloves placed themselves on top of his own and he stilled. He wasn't alone. He had someone there to steady him, to support him. 

“You can do it sharpshooter.” Keith's voice was soft and low. He took another breath and, with steadied hands, took aim. His finger pressed down on the trigger. Kuron dropped with the blindfold. He didn't feel the shot but he knew he must of taken it. He saw the discharge. He saw Kuron drop. He saw dust puff up. He must of pulled the trigger. But he didn't feel the recoil. He didn't feel the trigger beneath his finger. He felt empty. Like there was a hole in his head, not Kuron's. A hand touched his cheek. The glove flickered in his vision. It glittered in the fading light. Lance touched the same spot. It was wet. He heard Keith say something. His presence faded. Red touched back down.

_Lance knew that after three days of grueling research, they had to pin down Keith to get any reasoning in him. And so they waited. Hunk and Pidge detailed likely access routes to the holding area. There were only three options. First, the elevator shaft. Shut down until Allura interacted with it. Second, the main engine. That could only be access when set down otherwise the radiation would incinerate a person. And third, a ventilation shaft. That's where Keith would come in. Although it was incredibly high, Lance had dropped members of the Blade out of the blue lion at higher altitudes and speeds. They were trained for these stunts. Lance stood above in the shadows, hugging the wall on a maintenance rail and hooked to it on a sort of rappelling system. Apparently, the fashionable zip lines extended even to here._

_“Why not just a hover platform?” Lance muttered as he swayed a little. “Should get Slav to upgrade this place.” He stilled at the sound of the vent shifting and formed his sniper. A black and purple form leapt down. Lance raised the rifle, his finger hovering. Three. Two. One._

_The figure twisted just as the bullet reach it, forcing the person to miss the cell entirely and tumble onto the walkway. Lance had darkened and muffled the cell. The clone wouldn't hear or see anything. He saw the Blade member limp as he stood. Keith pulled off his hood and glared up into the gloom. Lance snickered._

_He tugged on the line hard and jumped off, activating his jetpack to stay close to the wall while switching his bayard to the standard fifle and fired out a quick succession of shots. Keith dodged and rolled back, a little off balance but working through his rolled ankle. Lance switched his back tot he sniper, cutting the rope and flipped, sniper up and firing through the turn as he hurtled towards. With Keith stuck between the alternating lines of fire, Lance used his jetpack to launch himself forward towards an immobilized Keith and switched into the altean broadsword. The look of Keith's face was priceless. Still, close combat was Keith's specialty and Lance realized this a second to late as Keith caught him in the stomach with a fist and with the other, knocked the helmet right off Lance's head before tossing him to the ground. Lance let out a loud “Omph!” as Keith sat on his chest, blade at Lance's throat. Lance let his arm fall back over his eyes in obvious defeat. Kieth stood but Lance's other arm held his wrist firmly._

_“We can't.” Lance said quietly._

_“We have to.” Keith responded, just as quiet. For a long moment, the only noises that could be heard was the muted hum of the engines. Lance cried._

_“Its been three quiznacking days Keith, three!” Lance sniffled. “We. Can't. Find. Anything. Not one damn place in this whole universe that could save him. Pidge and Hunk developed something or another that would look through the castle's records for places that fit the criteria we needed. But we still don't know enough. Pidge says there are too many variables we can't figure out, Hunk thinks we're just screwed completely. Even the black lion thinks I the clon- Kuron- is a problem.” Keith's eyes widened and he looked down at Lance's bayard. Black. Kieth looked back at Lance._

_“Then what do you think now?” Lance grumbled and slammed his fist down on the metal walkway, anger and the resignation painted across his face._

_“We can't tell them. I told them I'd convince you to help us.” Lance said, his voice barely a whisper. “After kicking you butt first but hey, details.” Lance let out a long, shaky breath. “I'm going to send you the plan along with Team Punk's work.” Keith nodded and rolled off Lance, waiting for the other to stand before holding out his hand. Lance raised an eyebrow at him._

_“Turned ankle, asshat.” Keith muttered as Lance helped him up, chuckling._

_“Well, you punched me in the face and practically made me vomit so we're even.” Lance shrugged Keith's arm over his shoulder. Lance radioed Allura and the lift descended._

He stood over the body. A perfect hole in his temple. It really was a beautiful shot. An accumulation of all his training. He registered the hover pad floating back up into Red. Keith knelt next to Kuron. He checked his pulse. Confirmed kill. Not his first. Not his last. His first non-combatant. His first preemptive kill. Not for something he did or something he will do but something he could do. It hurt.

Keith grabbed Lance'swrist and pulled him towards the trees. The faint stinging of the grass suggested his armor wasn't quite thick enough to protect against it. He didn't particularly care. Keith stopped at some of the trees. He started hacking. Lance watched for a few moments but guilt slowly seeped into his chest and so he shifted his bayard and hacked into a few other trees. Lance didn't ask what they were doing. He trusted Keith to handle it and lost himself in the work.

Fire engulfed the pyre just as the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon. It burned white. Lance and Keith stood next to each other, Red keeping a silent vigil behind them. They watched as the the fire burned low. Lance stood for a long time after that. 

_“Alls fair in war.” Keith muttered._

_“The line is “Alls fair in love and...” Lance stopped and blinked at Keith. The red on his cheeks could be attributed to the recent events but Lance knew him better than that. The slight flash of teeth on his lower lip, adverted eyes, and the slight up tick of his mouth. “Oh so this is how we are going to talk about this huh? Right now, after we nearly killed each other? Keith Kogane ladies and gentlemen, the most romantic man of all.” Lance said dryly. Keith laughed. “Oh we aren't done mister. But I will not have this talk until you've hit a healing pod Samurai.”_

“Red misses you.” Lance whispered. Keith didn't respond. “Come back. Red wants you to come back. The team wants you to come back. I need you to come back.” Keith let out an amused huff. Lance felt his hand intertwine with his own. 

“No you don't.” Keith pressed their shoulders together. “But I'll be there when you do.” Lance chuckled sadly. 

“It doesn't mean I don't miss you.” The words were sad and resigned. 

“I know.” Lance rolled his eyes. quiznacking leave it to Keith to Han Solo him out of left field. Lance grumbled and turned, pressing himself into Keith. He took a steadying breath before letting his head drop on Keith's shoulder. A hand slowly worked its way through Lance's hair and they stood there for a long moment, soaking in the quiet before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site and, well, my first public work in general (though I have written plenty for myself but they just sit around collecting dust...)! Thanks for stopping by! This piece is mostly a prequel to Lance's time as the Black Paladin so there may be more in the future or I may just rewrite it until I like it better! Criticism is always appreciated and just a heads up, No I don't think Kuron will actually have to died but we'll see! this was just a thought I had that that ended up being a bit more than just a thought!


End file.
